medievalroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Derek Rave
Main Character-EagleOwl97* Personality- Derek is the quiet type, which is no surprise because he is a ranger. When around him, you may find he is a bit negative, but he is actually very polite. He is willing to help or work with anyone, although he is not very good around smaller children. They tend to drive him insane. He is usually calm in most situations and doesn't get angry often. Derek thinks things through. He likes to remain in the middle of conflicts and therefore inherits no enemies. In the end, everyone likes Derek! Appearence- Derek has dark brown hair and eyes. On the bottom right side of his cheek he has a noticable scar from when he was young. He doesn't usually take his cloak off but will pull his hood down. Usually has his bow out in his left hand and is always ready to load an arrow. Armory- Derek always has his cloak on. It is black along with his hood and upper leather coverings. He also wears a long, thick leather glove on his left hand for handling his bird and bow. On his back he carries a quiver, which connects to a leather strap that goes over his shoulder that holds his throwing knives. Derek's belt holds his saxe knife on the right side which is consealed in his cloak. His last piece of equipment are his light leather boots which allow him to put a few arrows at the back for easier reloading. Companions- Derek after a few years of Ranger training, stumbles upon a trapped owl, which he later finds out is an eurasion eagleowl. He and the EagleOwl then gradually bond over the years and becomes his well trained pet and helper. "Vero" as Derek calls him, is used as his personal messanger bird and a good lookout, learning to use certain noises to tell when foes are nearby. Derek also has a horse, a ranger horse. His name is Abaccus. Derek, at first couldn't seem to get along with this stuborn horse but after a while they became good friends. The secret word to ride him is- Clairvoyance -'' Relations with others- Silyna Febron- Silyna and Derek have been great friends to each other. They have grown a friendly rivalry with one another, trying to show off when they meet at The Ranger's Gathering or when they come across each other within the kingdom. Even challenging the other to a game of archery. Liam Haveringstin- They have been friends since their early days, but their friendship faded a bit when they went sperate ways after Choosing Day. Lawrence Stealheart- He respects him, but sometimes his jokes can be irritable. Aurelia Verinn- Finds her very attractive and thinks she is a nice person. Avary Foxffer- He tries his best not to be around her but he has fallen for her looks before. Seth Browington'- 'Derek is good friends with Seth, and finds his abilities to master poisons and medicines, quit impressive. Charles Stone- They are good friends. Theme Songs- Two Steps From Hell- False King Quotes- ''"Alright, I'll have a coffee." Unintelligible Mumble Gallery-